


What's in a Name?

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Names, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Draco isn't sure why he still considers his name his
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	What's in a Name?

Draco doesn’t know why he’s keeping his name. It isn’t his, not really, more of a reminder of horrible things, like the tattoo and scars on his arm.

He knows why he’s keeping Draco, maybe. He knows it’s for the way he hears Pansy say it, whispered conspiratorially or lightheartedly chiding. It’s for the way his mother told him that it was a Black name, from the constellations, not a Malfoy name. It’s for the way that Andromeda said it when he apologized, welcoming and grateful, and the way she invited him to join them for dinner. It’s the way Blaise giggles it when he fucks up, light and not mean. It’s for the way that Hermione said it when he apologized, when she said they should use their first names for each other. It’s for the way Lucius said it in shock when he punched a Death Eater in the face for disrespecting his mother, and the way that he pleaded it when he saved Draco from Voldemort’s curses.

That’s why Draco is still Draco.

Malfoy is more of a finicky issue. It’s not his surname, he thinks that maybe he’d be happier with Black. He’s more his mother’s child than Lucius’, and he’s definitely not proud of the long and bloody and racist history the name holds.

But Malfoy... it’s what Potter calls him. It’s the venom dripping from his lips, the silent shock, the pleading murmurs, and the soft apologies.

Black doesn’t mean that to Potter, not the same way that Malfoy does. Draco knows what Harry thinks of for the name Black. His godfather, family, love, safety. Maybe Draco should try and take this. Use the connotations. But the thing is, Draco doesn’t want Harry to like him because of a name.

He just wants Harry to like him.


End file.
